Emily
by AmandaEchelon
Summary: We remember every lie, forget every truth. For them its the exact opposite. A One-Shot. Jemily. Happy Easter. :


Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers 

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers ******

**I do not own Emily Osment.**

**I do not own "Emily" By: From First To Last.**

**Just a little something in honor of the Easter holiday. The song is called Emily by From First to Last, this is perfect for a Jemily don't you think? I will update "Find My Paradise" soon, as soon as I get my inspiration and read a book I'm suppose to for school, hopefully I'll have time to write this week. Until then keep the reviews coming. enjoy this one-shot.**

_Demi Lovato._

_AJ Michalka._

_JoJo._

_Miley Cyrus…?_

"Okay I definitely didn't see that one coming," Emily said to herself sitting atop her car located at the tip of her driveway on her Malibu, California home. She was currently occupied reading a magazine that she had purchased earlier in the day at a local Wal-Mart while picking out her Bertolli for dinner.

But when she noticed the Jonas Brothers on the cover of the April 2008 issue of Caution Magazine she couldn't resist buying a copy. She was rethinking her choice however, when she started reading an article in it titled.

"**Who is Joe Jonas DATING??"**

The names they brought up were ludicrous, especially Miley's, even though her and Nick were keeping their relationship a secret, anyone with half a brain could tell that Miley wasn't interested in Joe…right?

Emily shook the thought from her mind.

"_He's dating you, remember?" _

Still she couldn't shake the feeling, yeah, he dated AJ, but Demi, she was his co-star for Christ sake, she had been on an episode of Hannah Montana with him and no one was pointing fingers at her. Granted in that episode she hugged the dear life out of Nick, but that was in the script.

And JoJo is pretty much one of his best friends, though people do comment a lot on how they are perfect for one another? She was pulled away from her thoughts when she heard extremely loud music pouring out of a black Mustang heading up her driveway. She smiled at the boy wearing white trimmed shades as he got out of the car and she hopped off her own, taking in his presence. He was wearing a black t-shirt that conveniently hugged his muscles just right, and some darkly faded jeans along with a pair of converse snuggling his feet perfectly.

"Hello beautiful," he said and cupped her face in his hands landing a peck on her lips and wrapping his arms around her torso for a hug. She responded in kind.

"So what are you up to?"

She walked back to her car and opened her magazine to the article, glancing at it as she sat down, "Oh, nothing really, just checking up on whom you're dating nowadays."

He chuckled, "Oh really," he hopped onto the car next to her, "anyone good?"

She laughed and looked at him, "Who would you like to be dating Mr. Jonas?"

He smirked and placed a hand over her's, "You know, Jessica Alba, news reporters, anyone of that caliber?"

"Really," a hurt expression washed over her features, and in realizing he'd probably noticed she got of the car again and headed into her home, with him trailing behind her.

She began to open the contents of the Bertolli package and place it into a pan while he sat with his legs dangling off her counter-top.

"Em…you know I was kidding right?"

She turned on the burner and placed the cover over the pan, and spoke, still not meeting his gaze. "I know Joe, believe me I know."

"Then what's the matter…why won't you look at me?"

Finally, realizing she was caught, she turned still not meeting his gaze, keeping her eyes focused on the floor, her tears threatening to fall, but she wouldn't let them.

"Demi, AJ, JoJo, hell even Miley…" she trailed off as her voiced cracked at the mention of her name.

Joe looked at her questioningly, "I'm afraid I don't understand, Em."

"Everyone thinks you're dating one of the four, hell if they wanted to they could or would say you'd be dating all of them at once and pull an Aaron Carter."

"Sweetie, it's the media, the media lies, you and I both know that, remember when everyone thought your were dating Cody Linley?"

He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up for her to look at him dead in the eyes, "Believe there is no where else or rather no one else I would rather be with than you."

Her eyes watered, but she just didn't want to cave, so she fought back, "But you could, you could, and that's just it, and the worst part of all of it is…is that…is that all the time I wonder if I'm ever enough, if I were more musical like JoJo or AJ and Demi, or if I could be a better actress like all of them."

"Emily, you've starred in some of the biggest hits of all time, The Haunting Hour, Spy Kids, even Hannah Montana, though I must admit you looked rather cute in Spy Kids," he laughed, "all time favorite movie."

Though he was telling the truth about her track record for amazing movies she just couldn't give into it, "While that's may be true, Joe, that has nothing to do with the problem?"

His brow furrowed at that, "Problem…whoa whoa whoa, when did we start having a problem?"

The tone he brought to that sentence sent Emily into an anger mode that she hadn't conveyed in a long time, "Apparently were not since we aren't even dating," she yelled and stormed off down the hall toward her living room.

For a split second Joe was staring at empty space until he decided to follow her, yelling down the hallway, "Who says we aren't dating?"

She cursed slightly, trying to occupy herself by arranging the pillowed on her black leather couch and turned to face him, "Oh I don't know the media, think about it genius, out of sight out of mind, as long as no one knows were together, aside from our families, they'd peg you with the next girl that shows up at your side."

He pointed a finger at her, "You and I both agreed to be together in secret for our families sake, careers and our own accord, we made this decision together, and now you choose to pissed about it?"

"Yes I think I have a right to be when some bull shit magazine decides to write that you might me dating one of my best friends, namely Miley."

She made her way back toward the kitchen and removed the lid off of the pan of pasta and began stirring and starting a timer, so she would know when it was completely prepared. Joe all the while staring at her in disbelief.

He sighed and decided he should try and remain calm and keep her sane so he could transmit to her that she had nothing to worry about and wrapped his arms around her while she stirred the mixture.

"Fuck what everyone else says Em, forget their trash of lies, we know the truth, our families know the truth, hell Nick and Miley know the truth, its Nick and Miley and Joe and Emily, nothing is too complicated about that."

She refused to respond and continued with her blending. Joe smiled behind her placing a kiss in the crook of her neck, and began to whisper in her ear. "Do you remember when we shot the scene in the Hannah Montana episode where we were in the recording studio and you had to hug the breathe out of Nick?"

The corner of her mouth rose to a slight smile at the mention of it, she couldn't quit laughing that day because Joe would always make some sort of face to draw her eyes to him and make her laugh that way she wouldn't hug Nick.

Finally she spoke and turned wrapping her arms around his neck, while they leaned on the counter. "How could I forget, it took about sixty takes when its should've only taken at least two or three at the most."

He laughed and gave her another peck and kept his gaze in her eyes, "Well I couldn't have you hugging my brother, it would've been to weird for me."

"Joe, we weren't even together then, so I don't think you really had anything to worry about because Nick and Miley were together."

"Yeah, see I knew that, but still, if any man put their arms around you I don't know what I'd do."

"I guess that how I feel when I read stuff like this," she said indicating the magazine laying on counter-top next to the stove."

"You know I burn all the magazines that say your dating someone, especially that one of you and Cody hugging, I just hate it."

She pushed back from him slightly to look at him with a surprised expression, "That is such a waste of magazine.

"Well what do you do with stuff like that then?"

"I keep it, as long as it has you on the over, that's all I care about."

He smiled at that, "Come her I want to show you something."

She grasped his hand as he led her back to the living room and watched him pick up an acoustic guitar she had next to her fire place, she loved to keep it there so he could run to it quickly if he had a song idea while he was over at her place.

"Sit down, please," she obeyed his request and took a seat on one side of the couch and he sat on the opposite side and sat the guitar gently on his knee and tuned it.

"Now, promise not to laugh, but I think this'll explain everything, okay?"

She nodded and smiled, feeling a song coming on, she loved to hear him play, when he was sure the guitar was in tune he began, slowly strumming the chords and movie his fingers delicately.

_Smiles and her laughter  
It's the only thing that I've been waiting for a time  
Regardless of our distance and our hope...grows greater  
Trapped by pretty eyes and letters for all time  
...the only thing that I've been waiting for._

I hope it's something worth the waiting  
'Cause it's the only time that I ever feel real  
Thunder storms could never stop me  
'Cause there's no one in the world like Emily

She's simple yet confusing  
Her sparkling eyes make me weak at my words, they tremble  
Days seem like years in this month of December  
The winter coldens me for I have yet to sleep  
And never will I give up trying 'cause you're everything to me

I hope it's something worth the waiting  
It's the only time that I ever feel real  
'Cause thunder storms could never stop me  
'Cause there's no one in the world like Emily,  
There's no one in the world like Emily.

Her tears finally poured from her heart, soul, and eyes, and she kissed him passionately, letting their duel continue until she heard the timer in the kitchen go off, fearing the house would catch fire she ran to the kitchen and turned everything off.

Joe sat waiting for her return knowing that she finally understood.

_Miley giggled with excitement as Emily followed her onto the set where the brothers were memorizing their lines for the first scene. Nick was sitting on the ground trying to focus on how to perject what he was supposed to say, Kevin was talking on his phone trying to understand why he couldn't buy the expensive guitar that he wanted for the show in a few months, and Joe sat in a directors looking chair, Miley's to be exact._

_The three turned their heads when they heard the set door open and watched a petite brunette and a spunky blonde walk into the room. Quickly Miley hugged each of them and Emily had to smile at this, they pretty much were her best friends._

"_Oh guys I want you to meet someone, guys this is Emily Osment," she smiled, "this is Nick, Kevin, and…"_

_She shook each of their hands and smiled, when she suddenly felt arms around her nearly toppling her over, "Joe, for goodness sake, get off of her."_

_Joe laughed and did as Miley said and extended his hand for her to take._

"_Joe, it's nice to finally meet you," he said._

"_Likewise, I'm a hugger myself, but I think you've got me beat."_

_He laughed at her quip and nodded. "It's what I do."_

She re-entered the room and hugged him, nearly toppling him over, with all her might.

He spoke so gently letting his eyes close at the feel of her embrace.

"There's no one in the world like Emily, there really isn't."


End file.
